Geliefde Haruno Sakura
by Genevieve Rousseau
Summary: Ganti judul tadinya Geliefde Uchiha Sasuke jadi Geliefde Haruno Sakura. Tangan Sasuke yang bergerak . SasuSaku fic. Please read. Kalau ada author yang pernah menulis SasuSaku, read it please!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, semua nama saya Genevieve Rousseau, panggil saja Genevieve. Saya, penggemar SasuSaku, jadi frist fic saya pairnya SasuSaku. Adakah reader yang suka SasuSaku?

Judul cerita ini diambil dari bahasa Belanda yang berarti Yang Tercinta Uchiha Sasuke. Genre yang belum saya tetapkan, intinya romance saja. Belum tahu mau angst atau Happy Ending. Lihat saja kelanjutannya. Mungkin ada yang bisa menebak dari judulnya?

Cerita ini tiba-tiba terlintas di otak saya. Saya begitu menikmati menulis cerita ini. Dan saya juga sudah memikirkan akhir cerita ini lho!

Oh, iya, untuk author yang pernah menulis Fic SasuSaku dan belum saya review, saya minta tolong beritahu saya. Saya lagi butuh asupan SasuSaku. Oke, ingatkan saya. Saya pelupa sih! hehehe

Oke, jangan kebanyakan basa-basi, kita mulai saja.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**Geliefde Uchiha Sasuke**

by

Genevieve Rousseau

Rate: T

Summary: Cepatlah bangun. Hanya aku yang menunggumu, Sasuke-san. SasuSaku fic. Please read. Kalau ada author yang perah menulis SasuSaku, read it please!

Enjoy this Fic!

* * *

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Menurutku, aku ini adalah orang yang paling bahagia sedunia. Pekerjaan lumayan, teman banyak, dan orangtua yang baik, walaupun aku bukan orang kaya, tapi hidupku sudah cukup. Menurutku, hidup itu yang sedang-sedang saja, tidak telalu kaya dan tidak terlalu berkekurangan. Aku bekerja di , tempat bekerja yang sangat nyaman untukku. Di rumah sakit pekerjaanku sebagai suster, kalau hidupku lebih dari cukup mungkin di sini aku sudah menjadi dokter, hehehe. Rumah sakit adalah tempat dimana orang-orang berobat, semua orang berpikir rumah sakit itu tempat yang tidak nyaman, banyak virus-virus, dan berhantu. Tapi menurutku rumah sakit itu adalah tempat dimana aku menyalurkan hobiku untuk merawat orang dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Aku mengenal beberapa pasiean dengan baik. Kata mereka aku ini suster yang ramah, katanya. Entah mengapa, dari sekian banyak pasien yang kurawat, ada seorang pasien yang, koma. Dia dirawat sudah dua tahun yang lalu. Aku kasihan melihatnya, dia hanya sendiri setiap hari, jarang sekali ada yang menjenguk. Yang mengurus administrasinya, mungkin keluarganya. Tapi, kenapa dia begitu kesepian. Dalam keadaan seperti ini tidak ada yang ingin menjenguk. Keluarganya saja, jarang sekali datang. Pria malang. Hanya aku yang menunggumu, aku kasihan.

* * *

" Hei, Sakura-chan!" teriak Ino.

Sakura membalikkan badannya, " hei! Sudah mau pulang?"

" Iya, shiftku sudah selesai. Kau, baru mau masuk kerja?" tanya Ino, sambil mendekat ke arah Sakura.

" Iya. Kau ada acara apa? Kelihatannya senang sekali." komentar Sakura. Jelas saja, dia melihat Ino sangat gembira.

" Itu, kau tahu 'kan, aku sering bercerita denganmu, tentang pria yang bernama Shikamaru itu?" Ino mencoba untuk mengetes daya ingat Sakura.

"Ah!" kata Sakura sambil menjentikkan jari," kau mau kencan?!"

Ino berteriak kencang begitu mendengar kata 'kencan'

" Iya, bukaan?" tanya Sakura kelewat semangat.

Ino membalasnya dengan anggukan semangat juga," iya, iya! Aku ada kecan dengannya"

Lalu mereka tertawa gembira. Sangat gembira.

" Selamat ya, Ino-chan." kata Sakura melembut lalu memeluk Ino.

" Makasih, Sakura-chan. Kapan kau punya kekasih? Aku khawatir." Ino mulai melepas pelukan Sakura perlahan.

Sakura menarik nafas," entahlah, kita tunggu saja nanti."

" Oh, nanti kabari aku ya, kalau misalnya kau sudah mempunyai kekasih!" Ino melihat jam tangannya," dan aku, sudah mulai telat. Aku pergi dulu, bye!" Ino melambai pada Sakura, lalu mulai berjalan menembus dinginnya malam.

Musim gugur memang repot, angin yang hebat, daun-daun berguguran memenuhi halaman. Jadi, bingung membersihkanya. Untung saja musim gugur akan berakhir dan berganti menjadi musim dingin, yang sangat dingin dan indah.

Sakura masuk ke ruang ganti. Melepas _coat_nya lalu, mengganti jins hipster belelnya dengan celana suster warna pink lembut. Turtleneck coklatnya diganti dengan baju suster biasa dengan warna pink, sama seperti celanannya dan terakhir mengganti bot coklat berujung persegi yang berhak persegi setinggi lima sentimeter, dengan slop manis berwarna pink, senada dengan atasannya.

Sakura menyisir rambut pinknya, lalu memengikatnya menjadi ekor kuda. Setelah puas akan penampilannya, dia berjalan keluar lalu mencari dokter yang bernama Namakuji Tsunade. Sakura bisa dibilang fans beratnya. Dia adalah dokter yang sangat hebat, setiap di ruang operasi dia selalu serius. Walaupun sifat aslinya, dia dokter, yang, yaah, suka pergi ke bar dan tidak peduli akan kesehatanya. Kadang Sakura berpikir, ini dokter? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, prestasinya sungguh luar biasa.

Sakura berjalan menuju ruangan dokter Tsunade. Sebelum sampai ke tempat tujuan dia bertemu Hyuuga Hinata, salah seorang suster juga di sini.

" Selamat malam, Hinata-chan." sapa Sakura ramah.

Hinata menarik nafas," ma, malam. Sakura-san anda dipanggil Tsunade-sensei."

" Oh, begitu. Oke, sebenarnya memang aku mau kesana. Duluan ya!" Sakura pamit sambil melambai ke arah Hinata.

" I-iya. Se-selamat bertugas, Sakura-san." Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menyemangati.

Sakura yang sudah ada di depan Hinata kemudian berbalik dan tersenyum," panggil saja Sakura-chan. Kita 'kan teman."

Hinata kaget, lalu memandang Sakura yang sudah mulai menjauh,'teman?' tentu dengan pipi yang merona dan senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

* * *

Tok tok tok

" Yaa, masuk!" teriak seorang wanita dengan suara rada berat dari dalam ruangan, begitu Sakura mengetuk pintu.

Sakura membuka pintu perlahan," permisi, Tsunade-sensei, ada perlu apa memanggil saya?"

" Oh, Sakura-chan, bantu aku. Aku mau mengecek keadaan pasien yang koma itu. Aku heran dia tidak sadar-sadar setelah dua tahun. Aku bosan, selalu tidak ada perkembangan. Payah!" umpat Tsunade, Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Ah, yang penting dia membayar biayanya 'kan?" komentar Sakura.

" Tapi, sama saja kalau begitu. Apa harus kusuntik mati saja agar tidak merepotkanku." ujarnya kesal. Lalu Tsunade mengambil beberapa peralatan yang diperlukan.

" Eh!?" Sakura kaget plus heran mendengar perkataan Tsunade.

" Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda." katanya tenang.

Sakura mengelus dadanya," kupikir sensei serius. Oke, aku sudah siap."

" Sakura-chan, setiap kau mau membantuku, kenapa semangat sekali. Beda dengan, Ino-chan. Dia kerjaannya memikirkan lelaki idamannya." komentar Tsunade, yang kalau Ino dengar, dijamin besok dia tidak akan pernah kemari lagi.

" Sensei, belum tahu 'kan, tadi Ino-chan buru-buru pulang. Ternyata dia ada kencan." cerita Sakura. Seperti ibu-ibu sedang menggosip.

Tsunade yang sudah siap, berjalan ke arah pintu," siapa yang bisa jatuh cinta padanya?" lalu wanita itu keluar di susul tawanya.

" Bagaimana, sensei?" tanya Sakura tampak khawatir melihat pasien yang tak kunjung sadar ini.

Tsunade menggeleng," tidak ada perkembangan yang begitu berarti."

Sakura mendesah kecil," oke. Ini percuma."

" Sakura-chan, aku sudah selesai memeriksanya. Tolong, bersihkan badannya, ya. Oh, jangan lupan mengganti peralatan seperti yang ku perintahkan tadi." jelas Tsunade panjang, lalu keluar ruangan.

Sakura ikut keluar untuk mengambil peralatan yang harus diganti dan juga air hangat untuk membersihkan badan si pasien.

Flashback

'Sudah jam dua pagi, aku ingin pulang.' batin Sakura, yang memang sekarang dia terlihat sedikit kacau.

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja untuk menopang kepalanya. Lama-kelamaan, dia mulai tertidur.

BRAK, suara orang mendobrak pintu.

" Sakura-chan, ini penting. Ada kecelakaan dan ada dua orang korban. Kita harus cepat." teriak Tenten. Tenten memang bekerja dari malam jam tujuh sampai pagi jam empat. Sama seperti Sakura.

Sakura yang hampir memejamkan matanya dengan cepat dia kembali dalam posisi duduk lalu merapikan rambutnya,"i-iya, Tenten-chan, aku siap."

Sakura dan Tenten berjalan secepat mungkin menuju UGD, sambil menuju ke sana Tenten bercerita tentang kecelakaan itu.

" Sakura-chan, jadi, ini mobil mewah melaju sangat cepat. Lalu ada truk dari arah berlawanan mau menyalip bus, tapi truk itu tidak tau bahwa ada mobil sedang melaju sangat cepat. Jadinya, mobil itu ditabrak truk dan supir truknya kabur. Sekarang dua laki-laki itu sedang ada di UGD." jelas Tenten sambil terus berjalan cepat.

" Jadi, begitu. Lalu, Tenten-chan, sudah melihat keadaan mereka berdua?" tanya Sakura penasaraan.

Tenten menggeleng," belum, tentu saja belum. Aku pikir keadaan mereka berdu cukup mengerikan."

Sakura hanya diam sambil terus berjalan cepat. Dia paling tidak bisa melihat korban kecelakaan, bukan karena dia tidak mau melihat darah yang banyak, daging yang terkoyak, tulang patah berat. Tapi karena dia kasihan.

---

Sakura melihat dua orang laki-laki dengan penuh darah. Ada yang mengeluarkan banyak sekali pendarahan dari belakang kepala. Yang satu lagi dari dada kirinya, terlihat ada potongan kaca yang masuk ke dalamnya.

Tsunade dengan cepat, di bantu suster-suster lainnya, memeriksa korban dan diberi pertolongan pertama. Setelah itu Tsunade memutuskan kedua orang ini harus cepat dioperasi. Sakura dengan cepat mendorong satu tempat tidur tentu saja dibantu dengan suster lainnya. Tenten mendorong tempat tidur yang satunya lagi.

" Bagaimana keadaanya, sensei?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat ke arah Tsunade yang terlihat serius itu.

Tsunade menggeleng," aku tidak tau, yang jelas, mereka berdua tidak punya harapan untuk hidup lagi."

" Separah itukah?" tanya Sakura heran.

Tsunade menganangguk yakin," ya, memang begitu keadaan mereka. Yang penting, kita harus bisa menyelamatkan mereka."

Sakura tidak membalas perkataan Tsunade, dia terus mendorong tempat tidur itu sambil memandang kedua pria yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Dua pria yang tampan yang sangat tampan bernasib malang. Dua pria yang sangat mirip, hanya saja terlihat berbeda usia dan rambutnya juga berbeda.

---

Sakura masuk ruang operasi bersama Tsunade, Tenten, dan perawat lainnya. Oh, ada satu dokter lagi, dia menangani satu pria lainnya. Namanya Dokter Kabuto Yakushi. Dia belum terlalu tua, standard lah, sekitar tiga puluhan tahun. Kabuto cukup hebat dalam ilmu kedokteran, sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

Jam demi jam berganti, tak terasa hari sudah menjelang pagi. Tapi pekerjaan mereka belum selesai, masih ada dua nyawa lagi yang harus mereka selamatkan.

Sakura menyeka keringat di dahi Tsunade, lalu mengambil gunting seperti apa yang diperintahkan Tsunade. Tsunade menjahit luka di kepala seorang pasien dan Kabuto sibuk dengan dada kiri seorang pasien yang tertancap kaca.

Sudah lima jam mereka melakukan operasi ini dan akhirnya selesai juga. Sementara kedua pasien itu terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di ruang ICU. Tsunade dan Kabuto beristirahat lalu mulai membicarakan tentang masalah ini.

Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan Tsunade perlahan," masuk." kata Tsunade dari dalam.

" Sensei, saya sudah mengetahui identitas mereka dari dompet yang terjatuh di TKP. Pria yang mengalami luka parah di kepala itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke-kun dan yang mengalami luka di dada kiri itu, Uchiha Itachi-san. Mereka adalah Uchiha bersaudara. Uchiha, keluarga yang luar biasa kaya itu. Tadi saya sudah menelepon keluarganya, ternyata mereka sedang ada di Iwagakure dan sedang mencari tiket pesawat ke Konoha. Sekarang kepolisian sedang mencari tersangka, tentunya si supir truk itu." jelas Tenten panjang lebar setelah dari tadi sibuk mencari informasi yang diminta oleh Tsunade.

Tsunade mengangguk tanda mengerti," Kabuto-kun, bagaimana keadaan Uchiha Itachi-kun?"

Kabuto menghela nafas lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya," Sensei, aku rasa dia tidak mungkin hidup lebih dari empat puluh delapan jam atau lebih singkatnya dua hari."

Tsunade menyenderkan pundaknya di kursi lalu memejamkan mata," sudah tidak ada cara lain?"

Kabuto menatap Senseinya lalu menggeleng," maaf, sensei, tapi sudah tidak ada cara lain lagi. Kita tinggal menunggu waktu."

Sakura yang sedari tadi berdiri di situ mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan kedua dokter itu dan turut berduka cita, semoga saja keluarganya bisa cepat datang kemari.

" Sensei, bagaimana keadaan Uchiha Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Tsunade melihat Sakura sebentar lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah jendela, " aku, tidak tau. Yang, jelas dia sekarang dalam keadaan koma dan aku sendiri tidak tau kapan dia akan sadar."

Sakura dan Kabuto menunduk sedih. Tidak percaya bahwa kedua keturunan Uchiha yang terpandang harus mengalami hal ini. Sungguh mimpi buruk.

Flashback End

* * *

Sakura menarik nafas panjang begitu selesai mengingat apa yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu, musim gugur dua tahun yang lalu. Dua orang keturunan Uchiha mengalami kecelakaan. Teruatama Itachi, yang kini telah berpulang pada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Benar seperti perkiraan Kabuto waktu itu, Itachi tidak akan bertahan hidup lebih dari dua hari. Benar, dua hari kemudian, Itachi sudah tidak ada.

Sementara, Sasuke, adiknya, kini terbaring lemah di ruang ICU, sudah dua tahun dan tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda dia akan hidup lagi. Hanya begini setiap harinya, hidup dibantu dengan mesin. Sakura melihat perbedaan fisik Sasuke, sekarang rambutnya sudah semakin panjang. Janggut mulai tumbuh.

Sakura memotong rambut Sasuke dengan sabar. Rambut hitamnya jatuh ke lantai helai demi helai. Sekarang, Sasuke terlihat lebih rapi, tinggal sentuhan terakhir pada janggutnya. Taraaa, dia kembali lagi menjadi manusia yang tampan. Sakura mencukur janggutnya dengan silet, dia melakukanya dengan hati-hati. Sekarang wajah Sasuke lebih bersih. Tadi wajahnya hanya di penuhi dengan rambut. Sungguh parah.

Sakura tersenyum geli melihat Sasuke menjadi tampan begini,' dia tampan sekali. Kapan aku bisa melihat warna matanya? Apa kira-kira warnanya?' batin Sakura sambil membuka baju Sasuke perlahan. Lalu mengusapnya dengan kain lap basah. Membasuh mukanya. Membasuh tangannnya. Semua dilakukan Sakura dengan senang hati. Dia senang bisa memandan wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke setiap hari.

Setelah selesai, Sakura membereskan semua peralatannya. Lalu berdoa sambil mengenggam tangan kiri Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya,' ya, Tuhan. Aku mohon, biarlah dia bisa menikmati dunia lagi seperti dulu. Tolong, aku juga sangat ingin mengenalnya. Berilah dia keselamatan, Tuhan. Amin.'

Sakura membuka matanya lalu tersenyum, " cepatlah bangun. Hanya aku yang menunggumu, Sasuke-san." lalu Sakura pergi keluar dan melanjutkan pekerjaan lainnya.

* * *

Sinar matahari siang itu, membangunkan Sakura. Sakura tidur dengan tank top berwarna pink dan celana pendek sepaha berwarna putih. Dia tidur dalam posisi tengkurap. Sakura mengerdip-ngedipkan mata. Lalu melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas menit, ' selamat pagi dunia.' tentu saja itu adalah pagi untuk Sakura. Dia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit jam enam pagi. Pola hidupnya memang berbeda dengan orang biasanya. Namanya juga tuntutan pekerjaan.

Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Mandi dengan air hangat dicampur dingin. Musim gugur itu memberikan angina yang sangat dingin. Setelah mandi, Sakura menyiapkan, baju lengan panjang berwarna hitam miliknya dan celana hitam. Setelah mengganti pakaian, dia mengambil syal, sarung tangan, _coat_, kaus kaki, sepatu bot favoritenya yang berwarna hitam, dan tas selempang dengan warna hitam pula.

Sakura mengoleskan lip gloss wangi strawberry di bibirnya. Sakura berkaca sebentar sambil memutar badan berkali-kali,' perfect!'

Kini dia siap untuk bertemu seseorang yang sudah lama dia ingin jumpai.

* * *

Arigatou for reading. waah, gimna fic pertama Genevieve? msh jelek? oh iya, untuk author yang suka SasuSaku dan menulis fic tentang pair ini dan BELUM saya review, tolong beritahu saya. oke!

Reviewnya~~

Mohon kritik dan sarannya.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo semuanya.. Genevieve minta maaf belum sempat mereview tapi thx a lot buat reviewer. Maafkan aku belum sempat mereview, tapi udah aku baca kok. Dan semua ficnya baguuus.

Bales review dulu deh :)

Azumi Uchiha: Udah tau kok thx reviewnya yaa :) maap blm sempet ngereview ficmu.

Mayu Asuka: thx atas pujiannya :)

kawaii-haruna: udh apdet!

Hyacinthoides: thx yaa udh di ksh masukan.

X-tee: ini udh sadar lho!!

Faika Araifa: iya, yg tentang natal2 itu bkn?*maap kllo slh* thx atas masukannya

Inuzumaki Helen: ooh oke ntar aku baca pasti. cipika cipiki balik, hahaha

Darbi Arks XIII: Genevieve yg bner, oo, sdh ku bc, tp blm sempat review. thx yaa.

Nara Kamizuku: maaf siapa yaa? ga kenal saya!!

dilia: oke ficnya sudah saya bc tp blm sempet review. thx atas masukannya.

blackpapillon: iya, wktu sasu ga bangun2 abis di hajar ama itachi, bsknya langsung ninggalin Sakura. thx atas masukannya. maap blm mereview bbrp fic anda.

kakkoi-chan: dpt dari wkt sakura nungguin sasule bangun pas abis di hajar itachi ituu.

Aika Uchiha: oke!

M4yura: thx yaa. ntar klo sempet ku bc ficnya.

pink-violin: thx atas masukannya.

Akina Takahashi: oke ntar aku sempatkan membaca ficmu...

x Hinamori Sakura x: ntar saya akan sempatkan mereview ficnyaa~~

Dani D'mile: thx atas masukannya!!

Deeandra Hihara: suka Kazuki?*ditendang tba2 nanya gaje* ntar akan saya sempatkan mereview

TheSyaoranSakuraLover: sama doong tos yuk!!

miyu201: nanti akan saya sempatkan membaca n mereview ficmu~~

judul fic berubah, pair juga belum tentu, antara SasuSaku ato NaruSaku, hehhe silahakan tebak2 aja

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**Geliefde Haruno Sakura**

by

Genevieve Rousseau

Rate: T

Summary: Tangan Sasuke yang bergerak. SasuSaku fic. Please read. Kalau ada author yang perah menulis SasuSaku, read it please!

Enjoy this Fic!

* * *

Daun-daun berwarna coklat menghiasi pohon yang berdiri tegak sepanjang jalan. Sakura berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru. Ia merapatkan coatnya, matanya terus memandang ke arah jalan. Bunyi sepatu boat menemani setiap langkahnya. Sakura mulai terganggu dengan beberapa helai rambut yang menutup wajahnya, dia berhenti sebentar kemudian membereskan rambutnya, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan. Sensasi dingin terasa begitu angin menerpa wajah putihnya, Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Dia begitu menyukai saat seperti ini. Saat dimana dia sedang gerogi lalu angin segar menenangkannya.

Sakura akhirnya sampai di depan gebang taman yang lumayan luas. Ada berbagai macam permainan di situ, kotak pasir, jungkat-jungkit, ayunan, papan luncur. Yang pasti alat bermain itu dicat dengan warna yang beragam. Sakura tersenyum senang. Kemudian dengan semangat Dia melangkah masuk. Sakura menyipitkan matanya, mencari seseorang yang akan dia temui di sini. Dia tidak diam saja di tempat, tangan kecilnya menyusuri beberapa tempat bermain. Papan luncur disentuh dari atas sampai bawah. Mengamatinya dengan seksama, sesekali tersenyum.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" teriak seseorang dari arah gerbang. Orang itu sedang berdiri melambai-lambaikan tangan. Rambutnya berantakan tertiup angin. Senyum lebar terkembang di bibirnya yang mungil. Kemudian orang itu menyilangkan tangan di dada, lalu menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berjongkok di dekat papan luncur.

"Naruto, apa kabar?" tanyanya sambil mencoba berdiri lalu meletakan tangan kanannya ke wajah pria yang bernama Naruto.

"Baik. Kau sendiri?" Naruto memegang tangan Sakura yang sedang bermain-main di pipinya.

"Baik. Aku sangat merindukanmu," matanya terpejam sambil menghirup udara segar,"sangat rindu, padamu."

Naruto mengangguk,"aku juga," tangan kiri Naruto menggenggam erat tangan kanan Sakura yang masih menempel di pipinya.

Sakura melepaskan tangannya, kemudian pandangannya beralih, kembali ke taman,"aku sudah lama tidak ke tempat ini."

"Ya, dulu, kita sering main di sini. Aku senang bisa kembali kemari." Karena Sakura telah melepaskan tangannya, Naruto akhirnya memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket yang di kenakan Naruto.

"Sekarang kau mau tinggal dimana?" tanya Sakura yang mulai memandang Naruto.

"Aku sudah menyewa apartement sederhana di dekat taman ini," jawab Naruto," aku senang bisa menjadi dokter di rumah sakit Konoha."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Sambil terus memainkan syalnya.

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura dan Sakura bisa merasakan nafas hangat Naruto di lehernya,"karena kau susternya." Bisiknya.

Spontan Sakura memukul pundak Naruto. Naruto pura-pura mengerang kesakitan,"aduh, kau ini, masih saja ganas."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya,"abisnya, kau juga, selalu jahil, Naruto-kun." Dibagian 'Naruto-kun' di ucapkan dengan nada yang menggoda.

Muka Naruto memerah, warna coklat wajahnya dibumbui dengan warna merah samar-samar.

Sakura terkikik, lalu memeluk lengan Naruto masuk menuju danau kecil di dalam taman,"baru begitu saja sudah memerah wajahnya."

Naruto yang ternyata baru sadar sedang di ejek Sakura, buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya,"tidak, kata siapa?"

Sakura kembali terkikik,"aku melihatnya."

"Oh, terserah apa kata kau saja. Lihat saja sebentar lagi, aku yang akan membuat wajahmu memerah." Tantang Naruto.

"Memerah karena marah, itu sih dari dulu,"ejek Sakura,"sudah biasa kau lakukan dari dulu."

Naruto menggeleng,"bukan. Ini karena kau terpesona padaku."

Sakura mendelik,"ah, sudah kubilang, aku takkan pernah terpesona padamu."

Naruto mengeratkan tangannya di tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi memeluk lengannya,"kalau belum dicoba."

Seketika senyum yang diperlihatkan Sakura menghilang, pelukan di lengan Naruto direnggangkan, matanya yang cerah meredup,"bisa kita bicarakan yang lain?"

Naruto mengangguk,"kau sudah tau apa yang akan kulakukan di rumah sakit nanti?"

"Kau akan menggantikan beberapa pekerjaan dokter Tsunade. Dia 'kan sudah semakin tua." Jawab Sakura, disertai dengan cengiran.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau 'kan sudah professional. Sudah bekerja lumayan lama menjadi dokter di Ame, itu sangat bagus bukan?" kata Sakura panjang lebar sambil terus berjalan menuju danau,"kedatanganmu sangat berguna di rumah sakit ini."

Naruto nyengir,"kalau kau maunya begitu, oke, aku akan mencoba untuk berguna."

Sakura mengajak Naruto duduk di bangku taman,"musim gugur itu indah yaa,"

Naruto melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu damai sedang tersenyum, sehingga membuatnya ikut tersenyum,"aku, sudah lama ingin melihatmu tersenyum."

Sakura duduk menghadap Naruto,"aku punya banyak cerita."

"Oh, ya, cerita apa?" tanya Naruto dengan memasang wajah penasaran.

#

Sakura telah bertemu dengan kawan masa lalunya, Naruto. Dulu mereka adalah sahabat, sampai Naruto pergi ke Amegakure untuk kuliah dan setelah itu lanjut kerja. Hari ini Naruto dipindahkan ke untuk membatu dokter Tsunade. Sakura sangat senang sahabatnya kembali, dia ingin terus bercerita dan setiap hari berkunjung ke apartement Naruto. Taman yang tadi dikunjunginya adalah temapt dimana Naruto dan dirinya bermain. Untuk tempat sembunyi juga waktu bolos sekolah. Saat-saat terindah dalam hidupnya. Hubungan mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Sakura tahu Naruto mencintainya, tapi dia tidak, dia tidak mencintai Naruto.

Sakura membanting tasnya ke ranjang di susul dengan badannya. Lalu dia melihat jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore. Harusnya tadi dia menerima tawaran Naruto untuk makan malam, tapi malah ditolak karena takut kemalaman pulangnya. Ternyata sampai rumah baru jam enam sore. Tadi dia bercerita panjang lebar pada Naruto. Naruto juga dia menceritakan hampir semua pengalaman yang dia alami saat berada di Ame.

"Huuh, baru jam segini. Apa yang akan kulakukan ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Sakura kemudian mengambil laptopnya. Sudah lama dia tidak bermain-main di dunia maya. Matanya terpaku pada layer laptop, membaca blog orang. Memberi comment pada setiap artikel yang menarik. Ada artikel tentang cinta, resep memasak, pengetahuan, kesehatan, dan macam-macam. Sakura membulatkan matanya begitu melihat nama dari penulis blog itu. Uchiha Sasuke. Dia terakhir memposting blog dua tahun yang lalu. Sakura membaca profil, dia baru mengetahui bahawa pekerjaan Sasuke adalah penulis. Padahal yang dia tahu, Sasuke adalah business man.

Sasuke hanya mempublikasikan karyanya di blog ini. Tidak ada orang yang tahu. Cerita yang ditulisnya juga menarik. Cukup menegangkan, kebenyakan cerita yang ditulisnya bercerita tentang kekerasan. Thriller dan sebagainya, Sakura membaca cerita itu. Sakura sedang membaca chapter satu dari cerita yang berjudul "Dreamer", chapter yang dipost dua tahu lalu. Beberapa comment sudah menagih chapter selanjutnya.

Setelah selesai membaca "Dreamer" ada cerita lain, tapi yang membuat Sakura heran adalah, cerita ini bercerita tentang cinta. Seorang pria yang menantikan wanita yang bisa mencintai dirinya apa adanya, dalam susah maupun senang.

#

Sakura sudah keluar dari rumahnya dengan mengenakan dress selutut warna abu-abu kehitam-hitaman, sepatu bot sebetis warna hitam, dan coat selutut warna abu-abu kehitam-hitaman, juga tas warna hitam. Rambut yang digerai bergerak anggun saat tertiup angin. Saat Sakura mulai melangkah menjauhi rumah terdengar bunyi klakson dari belakang. Begitu Sakura menghadap ke belakang, ada mobil warna silver. Sakura mengahampiri mobil tersebut. Jendelapun terbuka,"hai Sakura-chan, masuklah!"

"Naruto!" Sakura terkejut, tapi tetap saja dia masuk ke dalam mobil. Lumayan ada tumpangan.

"Ke rumah sakit?" tanya Naruto sambil menggas mobil.

Sakura mengangguk,"kau sudah mulai kerja?"

"Iya. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu, untuk kejutan, agar aku bisa menjemputmu." Jelas Naruto, matanya masih terpaku pada jalanan.

"Kau ini, memang! Tapi tidak apa-apa sih, dari pada aku kedinginan." Sakura nyengir.

"Mau cepat atau sedang?" tanya Naruto sambil terus mengemudi.

"Hm.." Sakura meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir,"sedang saja."

"Oke, aku tidak akan cepat-cepat ", Naruto mengangguk,"nanti mau pulang bersama?"

"Naruto, kerja saja belum, sudah mikirin pulang. Kau bertemu dulu dengan yang namanya dokter Tsunade dan hadapi dia," kata Sakura lalu tertawa.

"Memangnya, sebegitu galaknya nenek-nenek itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sakura berpikir sejenak,"seperti yang kuceritakan di taman tadi, namanya juga sudah tua, jadi terima saja bagaimana kelakuannya."

"Haah, masa aku harus kerja dengan nenek-nenek macam dia!" Naruto pura-pura terlihat kesal sambil memukul stir, dan itu membuat Sakura tertawa. Naruto tersenyum.

"Hahahaha, aduuh, kau ini. Jangan begitu, nenek-nenek lebih berpengalaman lho!" kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Kira-kira, aku kerja apa nanti." Kata Naruto sambil terus menyetir.

Sakura menaikan bahu,"entahlah, yang penting kau harus bisa menjadi yang terbaik dalam bidang apapun yang kau tekuni, be the best of whatever you are."

Naruto menganggu mantap,"kau benar, be the best of whatever you are. Dapat darimana kata sebagus itu?"

"Blog orang, hehe." Jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Kupikir kau buat kalimat itu sendiri. Dasar! Padahal aku sudah terkagum-kagum," ejek Naruto.

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

#

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun, selamat datang di rumah sakit ini." Kata Tsunade begitu Naruto ada di ruangannya.

"Ya, terimakasih." Jawab Naruto lalu duduk di kursi berlengan di susul Tsunade.

"Kau tahu, ada beberapa pekerjaan yang akan saya berikan padamu. Aku sudah lelah mengurusi orang koma yang tak kunjung sadar itu," jelas Tsunade.

"Uchiha Sasuke-san?" tanya Naruto sambil memainkan jari di depan wajahnya.

"Ya, dia koma karena kecelakaan." Ujar Tsunade sambil menuang sake.

"Mau?" Naruto menggeleng,"kakaknya mati. Dia juga tidak pernah ada yang menjenguk, setiap hari dia sendirian."

"Siapa yang mengurus administrasinya?" tanya Naruto.

"Keluarganya mungkin atau temannya. Aku tidak tahu," jawab Tsunade sambil menegak sakenya."Tugasmu adalah, bisa membuat dia bangun, hehe."

"Sebegitu menderitanya dia?" Naruto mendelik.

Tsunade mengangguk,"ikut aku."

#

"Sasuke, apakah itu blogmu?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang masih terbaring lemah, tangan Sakura mengelus pipi Sasuke,"apakah kau suka menulis cerita?"

Hening tidak ada respon hanya terdengar bunyi mesin. Tut..tut..tut..

"Kalau kau sadar nanti, aku akan memuji-muji karyamu. Cepatlah bangun Sasuke-san." Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke, tatapannya lirih.

"Warna matamu apa, Sasuke-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura, hentikan, jangan seperti orang gila." Tiba-tiba Naruto ada di depan pintu ruang ICU.

"Maaf, tapi aku sungguh ingin dia cepat bangun," jawab Sakura."Kau mau memeriksanya?"

Naruto melangkah masuk,"mengusap rambut pink Sakura. Permisi aku mau memeriksanya."

Sakura menggeser badannya, membiarkan Naruto mendekati Sasuke,"dia tampan juga, tapi sayang, sudah mau mati."

"APA!?!?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Hahaha, tidak, tidak. Dia belum mau mati." Naruto nyengir.

"Kupikir kau serius!" kata Sakura sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau jadi 'kan pulang sama aku?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Sakura mengangguk,"selama itu tidak merepotkanmu."

"Tentu tidak, besok siangnya aku jemput kau untuk makan siang. Bagaimana?" tawar Naruto yang sekarang mulai memeriksa Sasuke.

"Boleh saja, asal kau yang traktir." Sakura memberikan syarat.

"Tidak masalah. Nanti kau bantu aku memeriksa pasien, memang sadis dokter Tsunade, baru kerja tugasnya sudah banyak sekali," katanya sambil membenarkan coat dokternya.

"'Kan sudah kubilang, sekarang dia sedang apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Minum sake mungkin. Dokter macam apa itu." Cibir Naruto.

Sakura tertawa.

"Ayo, keluar, kita periksa pasien yang lain." Ajak Naruto.

Sebelum keluar Sakura membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke,"aku menunggumu."

#

"Temanku yang bernama Gaara, anak dari Suna. Sekarang dia masih kerja di Ame. Anaknya sangat pendiam, mungkin kelak dia takkan punya pacar," cerita Naruto kepada Sakura yang kini mereka ada di ruangan Naruto,"siapa yang akan jatuh cinta dengan manusia batu seperti dia."

"Memang orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran sambil terus memberskan meja Naruto, sementara Naruto membaca dokumen-dokumen.

Naruto membalik lembar dokumen,"orangnya sangat dingin."

"Sedingin apa?" tanya Sakura main-main.

"Kalau kau bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta sih, aku tidak heran. Kalau wanita lain, aku baru heran." Komen Naruto yang matanya masih konsen sama dokumen itu.

"Lha kok?" Sakura heran.

Naruto mengalihakan perhatiannya ke Sakura,"kau 'kan cantik, pintar, baik. Sempurna lah."

"Sembarangan saja kau. Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke-san kapan sadarnya yaa?" Sakura mulai mengahayal.

"Nanti setelah kau jadi nenek-nenek dia baru sadar." Jawab Naruto.

"Nenek-nenek?" Sakura merasa tersinggung.

"Kenapa? Kau pasti nanti jadi nenek-nenek lah." Goda Naruto.

Sakura pura-pura ngambek,"sudah, ayo pulang saja!"

"Kau ngambek," ejek Naruto.

"Ayooo, pulaaang." Rengek Sakura.

"Pulang kemana? Ke apartementku? Mau ngapain?" Naruto mulai pasang tampang mesum.

"Dasar dokter mesum kau!" Sakura menonjok bahu Naruto.

"Aku serius, mau pulang kemana?" kali ini tampang Naruto tampak seperti orang memohon.

"Kau bersedia mengantarku ke rumah?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk,"bersedia."

#

TIIIN TIIIN……

Bunyi klakson mobil di pagi hari 'untuk Sakura' mengganggu tidurnya,"uuh, siapa sih pagi-pagi begini?"

Sakura hanya mengenakan hot pants putih plus tank top biru, jadi malas jalan, padahal klakson mobil terus berbunyi,"aakkkhh!!! Minta di lempar sandal yaa??!!!"

Akhirnya Sakura berguling lalu sukses jatuh,"aduh! Sakit." Katanya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit.

Klakson terus di bunyikan. Sakura mencoba berdiri. Lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dengan langkah gontai dan membukanya,"aduuh kau rupanya, Naruto?!"

Sakura melihat pria dengan rambut kuning berdiri tapi tangannya masuk diantara kaca jendela mobil yang terbuka, untuk membunyikan klakson. Dia memakai jaket warna jingga dipadukan dengan warna hitam. Celana training warna jingga juga. Sepatu kets warna hitam.

Naruto nyengir kuda,"cepat mandi, aku akan mengajakmu makan siang!"

Sakura mengucek matanya lalu menguap,"makan dimana?"

"Cepat saja kau mandi!" perintah Naruto sembarangan.

"Ah, iya, bu." Jawab Sakura dengan nada terpaksa.

"Woi, apa aku boleh masuk ke dalam?" tanya Naruto yang merasa di abaikan.

"Oh, maaf. Silahkan masuk." Sakura mempersilahkan.

Kemudian Sakura mandi. Naruto menunggu dengan setia di ruang tamu, sesekali berjalan mondar-mandir. Dari kecil memang sudah tidak bisa diam.

#

Sakura sudah siap dengan turtleneck warna pinknya dan celana pensil warna putih juga sepatu kets warna pink dan putih dan dia juga memakai kaus kaki semata kaki. Kali ini tanpa coat.

"Ayo, kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kita makan siang saja. Di resto dekat taman. Bagaimana?" tawar Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk pasrah.

Mereka berdua menaiki mobil silver Naruto menuju ke resto dekat taman.

#

"Aku pesan coffee dan pancake satu." Kata Naruto kepada pelayan yang sedang mencatat pesanan.

Sakura membaca nametag yang terpajang di dada kiri sang pelayan,"Mira-san, saya pesan orange juice dan sandwich tuna satu. Arigatou."

Pelayan yang bernama Mira tersenyum,"doutashimashite." Lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura berdua.

Naruto menarik nafas,"musim gugur akan segera berakhir, sebentar lagi musim dingin."

Sakura memandang ke jendela, matanya berbinar-binar,"aku suka salju. Walaupun dingin tapi sangat lembut."

"Apa kita akan main lempar bola lagi?" tanya Naruto sambil sedikit bernostalgia.

"Mungkin, aku memang sedang ingin melempar wajahmu dengan sesuatu." Kikik Sakura.

"Aku juga, lihat saja nanti, pasti aku yang menang." Tantang Naruto.

Mereka berbicara seputar cuaca dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Natal nanti. Lama kelamaan mereka membicarakan tentang pekerjaan. Sampai seorang pelayan memberikan pesanan. Sakura mambaca lagi di nametag nama pelayan itu.

"Arigatou Talitha-san." Kata Sakura dengan senyum ramahnya.

Pelayan itu tersenyum lebar hingga giginya terlihat lalu membungkuk,"doutashimashite. Selamat menikmati." Lalu pergi begitu saja.

Sakura dan Naruto memasukan makanan mereka ke dalam mulut sambil terus mengobrol.

"Hei, waktu kau di Ame, kau sudah pernah berpacaran?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Naruto terbatuk,"ehem, tentu saja belum, kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti ini?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kau cemburu?" Naruto mendelik.

Sakura menggeleng sekuat mungkin,"tidak!"

Begitu Naruto hendak membuka mulut, HandPhonenya berbunyi,"tunggu sebentar."

"Moshi-Moshi. Oh, iya? Baiklah aku akan melihatnya. Tunggu aku disana." Lalu Naruto memutus pembicaraan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ada keperluan. Tidak apa-apa 'kan, kalau ku tinggal?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng,"tidak apa-apa, pergilah."

"Arigatou Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto langsung melesat pergi tapi sebelumnya dia meletakan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja makan. Berarti dia tepat janji, mau mentraktir Sakura.

Sakura yang bingung mau ngapain, dengan cepat meninggalkan resto, untuk jalan-jalan menghirup udara yang menyejukkan.

#

Kaki Sakura membawanya ke depan , Sakura tau, sekarang memang jam besuk. Tapi siapa yang mau dia jenguk. Entah kenapa Sakura ingin masuk ke dalam RS. Sakura melangkah perlahan memasuki rumah sakit. Kemudian dengan lihainya naik lift menuju lantai tiga. Berbelok ke kiri. Dan sampai ke ruang ICU. Untuk apa? Entahlah, Sakura ingin sekali masuk ke dalam. Membuka pintu perlahan, berjalan menuju tempat tidur dimana Uchiha Sasuke berbaring lemah. Menyentuh tangannya. Memandang wajah tampan itu. Melihat sekujur tubuh yang lemah. DEG. Sakura tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya, matanya dengan hati-hati melirik ke tangan kanannya yang menyetuh tangan Sasuke yang bergerak.

Tangan Sasuke yang bergerak.

* * *

Review plisss, and sorry I blm bisa ngereview fic you you semua. hhehehe blm sempet ding!


End file.
